Nadia Zidane/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Shows a small village outside the city of Souk Ahras. The place is very poor and the houses are little more than shanties, the people there are tired and sick looking. The screen goes to a shack just outside of town is a woman. She is wearing a white Kung Fu shirt, green Kung Fu pants and shoes. She has long black hair tied into a bun. She is practicing Kung Fu moves.) -Nadia(V/O): I am Nadia Zidane, a practitioner of Kung Fu To'a, a marital art devolped in Iran. It is a combination of Northern and Southern Chinese Kung Fu with influences of Yoga. It was taught to me by an Iranian man who had fled the country and was looking for a student, anybody willing to learn. (Shows Nadia catch a rock being thrown at her despite not looking at the direction it came from. She turns to see three young men run away from her. She simply returns to her practice.) -Nadia(V/O): However the village elders didn't take kindly to this when they heard. They believed a woman's place in their village was to cook, clean and bear child. When my master and I refused to listen to them, they banished me from the village. They set up this shack not to far away because I didn't want to stray to far away from my place of birth. Now every so often a group of kids or young men come to taunt her. They never attack her, the last few who tried that ended up on the ground. (Shows Nadia beginning to do some yoga stances.) -Nadia(V/O): My master has sinced moved on, to teach someone else, now I spend my days perfecting my craft. However my thoughts linger to my village. They are suffering right now, little food, little clean water and money. Despite what they did to me in the past or what they do now, I love the place I was born. I wish I could do something for them. (Shows continuing her routine. Suddenly she hears foots steps behind her, closing in on her. She stops her practice and turns around, getting into her fighting stance. She is then stunned to see a white woman with red hair and green eyes looking at her. She is wearing a white shirt, tan khakis and black boots. The woman smiles at Nadia.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Miss Zidane, it's a pleasure to meet you. -Nadia: Who are you and how do you know my name? -Mysterious Woman: My name is of no concern, however we know a lot about you. -Nadia: What do you want? -Mysterious Woman: Yes, lets get down to business. I'm a representative of Enigma, the greatest crime lord on earth. Enigma is currently holding a fighting tournament called “Death Sport” Some of the greatest fighters on the face of the planet will be there to compete. Enigma has extended that invitation to you. -Nadia: Why would this crime lord want me to join, I would think she would want famous fighters. -Mysterious Woman: Most of the greatest fighters today are not famous individuals but people who are dedicated to their goals. -Nadia: And what do I get out of this? -Mysterious Woman: An audience with Enigma. We know that despite the hatred your village shows you, you seek to save it from it's current fate. Enigma could arrange for supplies and money to be given to them. (Shows Nadia think to herself for a moment.) -Nadia: Then I accept your invitation. -Mysterious Woman: Glad to hear it, we'll arrange transportation so you can get to the tournament grounds. See you there, Miss Zidane. (Shows the Mysterious Woman leave and Nadia return to her shack. She began to pack her things, which was not much into a bag.) -Nadia(V/O): I will try my best to win this tournament, even if the village hates me, I will do anything to save it. (As the screen fades to black, the scene shows Nadia leave her shack.) Finals Cutscene (Shows Nadia standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Nadia is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Miss Zidane, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Nadia: Then I'll face your champion. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Nadia.) * -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. * -Nadia: A murderer of three hundred? Your nothing than pure evil. (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Nadia standing over an unconscious Draugr. Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited her to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Congratulations Nadia, you have beaten my champion. -Nadia: Your Enigma? I'm surprised you came to talk to me yourself. -Enigma: I like to scout out my competition. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Nadia.) -Nadia: So this must be the audience you promised. So when do I get what you said you'd give my village? -Enigma: I got a better offer. Abandon those idiots and join me as my second in command. (Nadia had a look of disgust rip across her face.) -Nadia: You expect me to just abandon my people to commit crime for you? -Enigma: Like your village elders are any better. They're the ones you hoard all the supplies and keep your village in ignorance and poverty. They are the ones who banished you because you stood up to them and they send those people after you. What loyalty do you owe that town? -Nadia: I might not agree with what they do but I would never join you. -Enigma: Fine then but you don't get to walk out of here alive. (Both of them get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Nadia standing over a dead Enigma. Soon several U.S Special Forces commandos come in. They surround Nadia, who then explains what happened. They are impressed by her and she leaves with them.) -Nadia(V/O): I defeated Enigma and soon I was surrounded by armed soldiers of the United States. At first I thought they were going to kill me but once I explained what had happened, they were impressed. The offered me to leave with them, I accepted. (Shows Nadia in the United States, she is talking to the Ambassador of Algeria to the United States and a member of the U.S President's staff. Soon she is shaking their hanfs.) -Nadia(V/O): They took me to the embassy of Algeria where we discussed my involvement. Since I stopped an international criminal and terrorist, they agreed to give me the things Enigma had promised. (The scene goes back to the village in Algeria. The village elders are standing in the way of the convoy that held the supplies and Nadia. They have a guards armed with AK47's with them.) Nadia(V/O): Once I had come back with the supplies, the village elders tried to confiscate the supplies and told me that since I had come back, I would be executed. (Shows Nadia giving the villagers an impassioned speech. The townspople seemed to be listening to them.) -Nadia: I decided to finally take a stand. I told them that the elders were selfish and holding back the town for their own power. They gave them scarps while they lived in luxury. That I brought them the supplies needed to feed them, to make better homes for them despite what they had done to me. (Shows the townspeople attacking the village elders and their guards.) -Nadia(V/O): They listened to me. (The last scene shows a year after the tournament, the village now has proper homes and people are healthier. Nadia in now training several children in the art of Kung Fu To'a.) Category:Character Subpages